1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content control apparatus and method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a content control apparatus controls various contents such as videos, photos, and map data according to an input signal entered by a user. However, some of the functions provided by the content control apparatus are limited making it cumbersome for a user to operate.